


Give into me

by Lollipop1300



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Choking Kink, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Eren Yeager, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop1300/pseuds/Lollipop1300
Summary: This book is mostly smut.... but with feelings. Eren is an ass, Armin is a size queen with a bit of a daddy kink, and Levi is... well, Levi.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 33





	Give into me

Ok so I’ll make this as short as possible. This is my own au. There are scientists who work on living creatures but also humans. Sometimes these experiments go wrong an those creatures escape out into the open, that’s where the survey corps come in, they help protect the people from these creatures.   
  


The experiments that have gone wrong are called Mutants. But the successful ones are called titans. Eren being on of the successful experiments joined the survey corps.

People normally underestimated Armin because of the way he looked but in actuality he is one of the strongest members in the scouts and works alongside Levi, Erwin and even Eren. But ever since a certain someone convinced him to, he joined the equipment squad and only goes out when he is needed.   


(Found off the internet.) This is what they look like. And LISTEN don't judge me but I live for blonde Levi. So if you need to hate pls keep it to yourself.

Armin is shorter than he actually is so now he is 5.22 ft 

and Levi is taller he is 5.43 ft

Levi is 26. Eren is 19. Armin is 17. He's actually just a year younger that Eren but his birthday hasn't pass yet.


End file.
